The Broken Vase
by Morning Sunrise 656
Summary: This is what I though up while thinking of Charles Hamilton, Scarlett's first husband and Melanie's brother.A story where another girl is hoping to win Charles's affections.A sob story, but that's what it is supposed to be.Enjoy!Please Review!


Author's Notes: Okay, so I started thinking of Charles Hamilton one day, you know, Melanie's brother, and this is what I came up with. What if there was another woman who loved Charles? A woman Charles had had a relationship with earlier? It takes place at the Twelve Oaks barbeque. Mostly from the movie. More or less a sob story, but that's what it's supposed to be. So, please read and review! Thanks! :)

P.S. Let me know if I should continue this. I think I could make it longer and more interesting, but I'm letting you decide. So, let me know! It'll be done if you don't want any more!

I got out of the horse draw carrige and commenced walking up the steps leading into the large house at Twelve Oak's plantation. It was rather crowded inside, but it was a barbeque and an abundance of people were expected to come.

Right away people began to murmur when they saw me. "Oh, they invited _her_", one girl with long blond hair said to a firey redhead beside her. "Well, I guess it should've been expected, after all she is a close family friend", the redhead replied.

At that moment I wished I could somehow disappear. Become invisible, melt into the marble floor, something other than standing here being talked about. I wasn't much for getting the spotlight, preferring to be at the sidelines, but that was just me. The girl who was there, but always over looked when everyone gathered around in there groups. Always the girl who had her nose stuck in a book. The girl everyone said would end up an old maid.

My close friend, Melanie Hamilton, seeing my distress ran over to save me. "Come on, Laura. Don't let them get to you", she said with a kind smile. She led my away from the two girls.

"Thank you, Melly. Um, so, how've you been?"

"Good, you?"

"I guess I've been better."

"Well, haven't we all? With all this talk of war?"

"I suppose you're right", I said with a small smile. Melanie had that effect about her, she could make just about anyone smile.

"You haven't heard have you?"

"I'm afraid not."

She pulled me off to the side, with a smile on her face. "Ashley's aked me to marry him, and I've told him yes. The engagement is going to be announced later tonight, but I just wanted you to know sooner", she said in a shaking voice.

"Oh, Melly, congratulations! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you", she said a bit sheepishly. "You know Charles is here. You should go talk with him. You two haven't spoken in a year. I know you want to."

At hearing this, I remembered vaguely three years ago and my fleeting relationship with Charles Hamilton. Something stirred within me, and my stomache flipped.

"No, Melly. I better not, I think that some things are better left unsaid."

"You're sure, then? I did think you and Charles were a rather nice match."

"Yes, but he is your brother."

"I know, but you two still made a good match."

"Yes, but did you know that he's seeing India now, you know, Ashley's sister?"

"Just promise me you'll talk to him before the day's through, alright?"

I nodded, but I knew I wouldn't. Mealnie walked off, leaving me alone. I sat on a small bench close to the wall. My mind was invaded with thoughts of Charles Hamilton. What had happened three years ago didn't mean anything did they? He had simply left and we had lost contact, that's it. But if I was to go speak with him, what on earth would I say? Charles had really been the only person who I felt loved me for me. He had also been the only boy who I'd actually had any sort of romantic relationship with. But, then again, that relationship had merely been an accident, hadn't it?

I didn't really know which way to turn. Charles appeared in my dreams every other night. My mother was just telling me this morning to put down the book and start trying to find a decent husband, that my pretty face would'nt last forever. If I'd just put myself out there... But who really cared about that, I wanted to study. Something that girls my age normally didn't do. Yet, with Charles, I could keep studying, he understood what I wanted. So, was Charles Hamilton really a lost cause...

I didn't have time to decide, though, because I was snapped to attention by the person standing in front of me. "Laura, Melanie was just telling me she was talking to you. So, I haven't seen you in a while. How are things", aked Ashley Wilkes.

"Well enough", I said offering a smile. Ashley was a good friend, he had always been since we were both little. I had first met him when my father had come to Twelve Oaks to visit Mr. Wilkes. We had been friends ever since.

"So, Melly told you, did she?"

"Oh yes, she did. Congratulations!"

"Thank you."

"I suppose your saving all your dances for some young gentleman, then?"

"Ashley, you know I'm not", I said frowning.

"I'm sure Charles would like to dance with you."

"I bet he wouldn't. He's seeing your sister, remember", I said reminding him of what I had informed Melanie earlier.

"I don't think she'd mind very much", he said gesturing over to where India was entertaining a young man with dark hair.

I eyed Ashley, "It doesn't look as though she would does it?"

Then a beautiful tune begane playing through-out the ballroom. "Well, in the meantime, would you like to dance with me?"

I laughed. "I would love, but I better not. I might stamp on your feet."

"Very well, then. You just save all your dances for Charles, he'll come around soon. You just wait and see."

Everyone in the room had found a partner and begun dancing, that is everyone but me. I went back to my seat and acted a wallflower.

After a few more waltzes, Melany spotted me and came over. "What're you doing sitting?"

"I don't feel much for dancing."

"You leave me no choice, I'm sending Charles over to talk to you. If you knew how miserable he has been, you would know how he misses you."

I highly doubted it, but Melanie went off to send Charles to me. I didn't have much time, what would I say to him? I looked to the door, more people were arriving. A tall girl with dark hair was talking with Ashley. Then, Melany went to join them, then Charles followed suit. I recognized the girl with the dark hair as none other than Scarlett O'Hara. I could help but notice how Charles seemed simply awstruck by her. A twinge of jealousy surged through me, but what was the point, really?

Charles fluttered around Scarlett for a while before moving on. After a few more moments of glancing at Scarlett from over his shoulder, he made his way to me. It was obvious he was smitten with her.

"Charles", I said greeting him.

"Laura, good to see you again. It's been a while, hasn't it." He glanced at Scarlett once more who was entertaining Mr. Kennedy. I glanced at India. She was glaring at Scarlett, looking simply livid.

Chatles turned back to me. "Isn't Miss O'Hara something?"

"I guess you could say that..."

Another tune played through-out the room. Charles smiled widely. "Will you dance with me? I don't think I've danced with you since... well, you know...", he said frowning.

A burst of joy fell over me in a blur. It had to be too good to be true. Charles asking me to dance...

"You know I will, Charles", I said blushing a bright pink.

Charles put his hand around my waist and took my hand in his. He twirled my about the ball room. I had forgotten how good it felt for me to be in his arms.

"What do you think of Miss O'Hara, Laura?"

"She's really pretty, and most of the men think that too, it seems." That wasn't really what I thought, but more of a fact.

"I thought so to."

I felt let down. Maybe, he just wanted to be friends, after all, it was wishful thinking that he would come calling after me after three years of not seeing each other. Yet, I fed the fleeting fantacy. How stupid could I have been? But there's always hope, right.

The music stopped and Charles released his grasp on me. He stared into my eyes intentley, and for a moment, I thought he was going to kiss me. It would have been nice, although not entirely proper.

But he didn't. "Good to see you again." Then, he walked off, to join the group of men surrounding Scarlett O'Hara. A small sigh escaped my lips. Charles was so misleading. Or maybe it was me. I was a little too hopeful.

I sank back into my seat, but not before Melanie could rush over to corner me yet again. She had a smile on her face. "Well", she prompted.

"Well nothing, he apparently doesn't really think much of me. He seems interested in Scarlett O'Hara, though", I said sourly as I gestured where they stood.

Melanie looked disappointed. "Well, I'm sure he's not forgotten you."

"Melly, I'm not getting my hopes up. I've already gotten them up once today, and I'm not doing that again just to have them knocked back down again. I'm sorry."

She patted my shoulder sympathetically. "Charles just... he's just... You know, Scarlett is just so attractive the men naturally flock to her. She can't help it. I'm sure Charles loves you just the same..."

I, on the other hand, wasn't so sure. He seemed pretty enthralled with Scarlett. I, honestly, didn't want to be the second choice, or rather the third, if you count India.

I walked out the side door into a huge garden filled with all sorts of flowers and shrubbery. I walked among the many paths that Twelve Oaks had to offer, hoping to figure out all this. All my emotions.

I should tell him how I really felt, but could I ever be so bold? My lack of self confidence was irritaring at the moment.

Finally remerging on one path, I realized the barbeque had begun. I made my way back to the garden. It was full of people, just as the ball room had been earlier. I pulled away from the crowd, wanting to be alone at the moment. I could see Charles bringing Scarlett a slice of cake where she sat with a good twenty men around her.

I looked away, feeling saddened.

After everyone was finished eating and mingling, the ladies headed upstairs for an evening nap, while the men went to the drawing room. I got up and followed the crowd. Upstairs I changed out of my dress and rested on a small bed in the corner. My eyelids fluttered shut the moment my head hit the pillow. And I had the strangest dream.

_It was three years ago. I was at the Hamiltons large house as a weekend guest. Charles and I were up much later than we should've been, and everyone was already asleep. He took my hand and led me up the stairs. We entered a small room. Charles opened the window and crawled out it. Once out, he beckoned me to follow. I did. He led my to the slanted part of the roof and we sat down. "Isn't it beautiful tonight", Charles asked me._

_"Yes, it is, isn't it?"_

_He smiled sweetly, and kissed me carefully on the forehead. I felt my cheeks growing hotter. We stayed on the roof until the sun rose the next morning._

I woke up feeling groggy. Turning over, I sighed. I was the only one awake. I pulled my dress back on, getting help lacing up the back, and set back off downstairs. Just as I passed the drawing room, Captain Rhet Butler was walking out of it, followed by Ahley.

I vaguely wondered what they were up two. Absent mindedly, I wandered down a long corridor. A few moments later, I heard a loud crash that sounded like breaking glass. It sounded as though it was coming from the library. I turned left and walked through a large door into a room filled completley with leather-bound books. There was a shattered vase laying next to the wall. Now how did that get there.

I soon forgot the vase, when the sounds of loud cheering sounded through the halls like a trumpet. I fled back down the stairs where people were zooming about like bees. "The war! It's happening! We've all been called away to fight", someone in the mass crowd yelled at the top of his lungs.

The war? Now? So soon? Everyone? Charles!

This was my final chance to tell him how I really felt. It may as well been my only chance, what if he was killed... I couldn't bring myself to think of it.

I spotted Charles and made my way to him, only to find that he was running towards me.

"Charles, there's something you must know before you leave." I prepared myself to tell him and the worst possible outcome.

"Laura, I need to know something", he said interrupting what I was about to say.

"I'm going to ask Miss O'Hara to marry me? Do you think it's a good idea? I mean, do you'll think she'll say yes?"

I was shell-shocked. It felt like someone had burnt me from the inside out. There was numb feeling spreading inside me. My eyes filled with tears and threatened to spill over. I never even got to tell him.

"I think you should. Sh'd be lucky to have you as... as... a... husband", I said choking out the last word. Charles, though, didn't seem to notice my faulter. Why couldn't he tell I was lying? Was it really that hard to tell? Why couldn't he see the tears in my eyes?

"Oh thank you, Laura", he said rushing up the stairs calling after Scarlett.

A few tears escaped my eyes. I had been so naive. I stood there watching him as he caught up to Scarlett. I just stood there, like a fool, while everyone around me was pouring out the doors. Going to tell the ones that they loved goodbye before they left for war. It was too bad the one person I had ever loved, had just crushed my heart into a thousand pieces, just like the vase in the library.


End file.
